Léger mal entendu
by Yurika Schiffer
Summary: Kariya est invité à une sortie par Shindou et Kirino. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que celui qu'il aime pense qu'il aime son meilleur ami. Pas très pratique en somme. Comment tout cela va-t-il se démêler ? .::. Shonen-ai, fluff, OS plutôt long. Crack couple aussi. Parce que c'est pas vraiment eux qu'on met ensemble d'habitude.


**Je... Je sais que c'est pas ça que vous attendiez de moi °° Pardon ! Mais j'ai eu cette idée (alors que je cherchais une idée pour un Kariya/Hikaru...) et quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, tout m'est venu vraiment facilement... Mais promis je me remets à _J'atteindrais les Cieux_ dès demain ! (je vous sortirais peut-être un chapitre plus court par contre...). Bref. J'ai écrit ça... Plus ou moins en une semaine. Au total je dirais trois jours puisque les deux premiers jours où j'ai écrit ça, je l'ai fait d'un coup puis la suite s'est répartie sur les jours qui ont suivi. Ah, et le titre peut vous semblait n'avoir aucun rapport mais il représente mon idée de base /sbaf**

**Je vous sers donc cet OS de 7599 mots d'après mon traitement de texte (parce que non, je pouvais évidemment pas faire un nombre rond). C'est long. Très long. Et je suis sûre que juste à lire le nombre de mots, j'ai perdu la moitié de mes lecteurs. Je sais que vous avez du mal quand c'est aussi long (pour ça qu'en général, je fais du 2000 à 4000 mots). Mais vraiment... Lisez. Et laissez un petit commentaire. Ces temps-ci j'ai l'impression de m'étaler dans les choses, de trop... exagérer le caractère des personnages comme je le vois. Alors s'il vous plaît, laissez un commentaire D: Ca prend pas longtemps et ça fait vraiment plaisir. Et je chéris à jamais chaque personne qui a pris le temps de faire ça...**

**Bref. Ici nous retrouvons donc Kariya - qui j'espère n'est pas OoC, ça me ferait mal °° Pareil pour les autre en fait - qui aime Shindou /o/ (_parce que TakuMasa run the world_. /sbaf Nan, sérieux, j'adore le TakuMasa, le RanTaku et le RanTakuMasa mais j'suis moins fane du RanMasa... Trouvez l'erreur.) Vous verrez donc ce qui va arriver à notre cher petit Tsundere~**

**Warning : Shonen-Ai, fluff partout, guimauve aussi, interprétation personelle de certaines choses de l'animé (tel que l'épisode 1 de Chrono Stone qui nous révèle les autres passions de nos chers collégiens), fluff (comment ça, je l'ai déjà dit ?) et... Longueur /o/**

**Je n'ai pas relu, par pure flemme. Vous comprenez qu'à une heure du matin, on a pas très envie de se relire ces 7599 mots... Pardon .w.**

_**Italique = pensées~ (uniquement de Kariya en plus.)**_

**~ Enjoy, read and review ~**

* * *

_Léger mal entendu..._

Kariya, assis sur le bord du terrain, observait silencieusement son capitaine, qui expliquait à Kirino où se placer. Ce dernier acquiesçait et semblait absorbé par les paroles de son meilleur ami qui lui, ne sentait apparemment pas le regard fixé sur lui.

Le défenseur repensa à la scène qui s'était déroulée la veille.

_Shindou et Kirino discutait tranquillement dans les vestiaires. Ils ne restaient plus qu'eux deux et Kariya qui suivait discrètement la conversation._

_« C'est toujours bon pour après-demain ?_

_- Oui, évidemment. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça ne le soit plus ? »_

_Ranmaru sourit à la réponse de son camarade. Le brun n'annulerait jamais une sortie s'il n'avait pas une véritable urgence._

_« J'ai hâte d'y être ! »_

_Shindou remarqua le regard de Kariya, à ce moment tourné vers l'autre défenseur qui avait levé les bras dans son agitation, et lui demanda : _

_« Tu voudrais venir avec nous Kariya ?_

_- E-Eh ? »_

_Le première-année se tendit et sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Takuto lui proposait de venir à l'une de leur sortie à lui et Ranmaru ?_

_« On va à l'aquarium après-demain, tu veux venir ? Enfin, si ça ne te pose pas de problème Kirino._

_- Non, c'est bon. Ça pourrait être sympa ! »_

_Masaki fit mine de réfléchir un moment. Mais il savait déjà qu'il acceptait. Cette sortie était une occasion en or ! Même s'ils n'étaient pas seuls tous les deux... Il trouverait bien un moment où lui dire ! Mais s'il disait oui directement, cela paraîtrait louche, n'est-ce pas ?_

_« Hm... Après-demain hein ? ..._

_- Si tu as quelque chose de prévu, ce n'est pas grave tu sais._

_- Non, c'est bon ! J-je n'ai rien de prévu. »_

_Le capitaine des Raimon sembla heureux de voir qu'il pouvait les accompagner. Kariya se surprit à sourire doucement._

Ce sourire réapparut d'ailleurs sur son visage. Il regardait désormais dans le vide. Le lendemain, il devait retrouver ses deux aînés devant l'aquarium. Ils passeraient la journée ensemble. _Rien que lui et moi... Et Kirino. Bah, je trouverai bien un moyen de m'en débarrasser... _songea Masaki. S'il avait accepté, c'était bien pour la perspective de pouvoir passer du temps avec son capitaine. Il sentit son visage s'embraser à nouveau. Rien que de penser à lui, son coeur s'affolait... Qu'est-ce que cela allait être le lendemain ! Quand il n'y aurait plus qu'eux... Il n'osait même pas imaginer à quel point il changerait de couleur.

« Kariya ! »

Il releva la tête, espérant ne plus être aussi rouge, pour trouver Tenma qui lui souriait. Le brun lui demanda s'il voulait bien s'entraîner avec lui, il accepta. S'il restait assis ici, ses pensées resteraient focalisées sur le musicien.

* * *

Arrivé à l'orphelinat le soir, Masaki esquiva Hiroto et Midorikawa qui, comme chaque soir, voulaient lui poser un nombre incalculable de question sur l'entraînement. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint Raimon, les deux jeunes adultes passaient leur temps à ça. Autant d'habitude, il les supportait plus ou moins, aujourd'hui, il voulait juste aller s'allonger sur son lit et penser à la journée du lendemain.

Comment allait-il s'habiller ? Devait-il arriver un peu en avance, tout pile à l'heure ou avoir un léger retard ? Comment serait habillé son capitaine ? Allait-il trouver un quelconque intérêt à de vulgaires poissons ? Kirino oublierait-il miraculeusement de venir ? A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il était allé dans un aquarium ? Tant de questions, pourtant si futiles, qui lui paraissaient presque essentielles à ce moment. Il ne s'était jamais autant pris la tête pour une simple sortie. _Mais ce n'est pas qu'une _simple_ sortie..._

« Masaki ? »

Il rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir le visage semi-inquiet semi-rassuré d'Hiroto.

« Ça va ? Tu as l'air préoccupé. »

Le bleuté soupira et se redressa pour faire face à l'adulte.

« Oui ça va. Et je suis pas préoccupé.

- Menteur~ Tu ne régirais pas comme ça si c'était vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. »

Hiroto soupira à son tour. Pour tirer les vers du nez à Kariya, il fallait âtre doué. Fort heureusement, il l'était et ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il y arrivait.

« Dis-moi tout. De toutes façons, je ne sortirai pas avant d'avoir eu une réponse satisfaisante.

- Pff... Je comprends mieux pourquoi Haruya et Fuusuke disent que tu es ennuyant.

- Ils disent ça ? ... Ils vont me le payer... marmonna le roux. Passons. Je veux savoir.

- ... Je vais à l'aquarium demain.

- Ah ? Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ?

- C'tait pas vos affaires, grogna le bleuté, commençant à rougir.

- Tu y vas seul ?

- Non... On m'a invité. »

Pas question qu'il dise que c'était Shindou qui l'avait invité. Il savait qu'il rougirait d'autant plus et Hiroto comprendrait. Mais celui-ci ne s'avouait pas vaincu...

« Qui ? Des gens de l'équipe ? Toute l'équipe y va ?

- Non...

- ... Oh, je vois ! C'est l'une des manageuses qui t'a demandé de l'accompagner ? »

Kariya écarquilla les yeux. Mais d'où cet idiot sortait des idées pareilles ? Une des manageuses ? Aucune des trois ne l'intéressait. Et il savait que c'était réciproque. Tenma plaisait à Aoi, Akane avait son « Shin-sama » – ô ce qu'il détestait l'entendre l'appeler comme ça – et Midori, quoi qu'elle en dise – aimait Nishiki.

« Pas moyen.

- Quoi, tu ne les trouves pas mignonnes ? Il me semblait pourtant que cette petite Aoi–

- Tenma. Elle regardait Tenma. J'étais juste dans la trajectoire.

- Oh. »

_Bah oui. Ce qu'on voit n'est pas toujours ce qui est vrai. _

« ... Alors qui ? Dis-moi ! »

Masaki haussa un sourcil en voyant Hiroto monter sur son lit. Il tenait _tant que ça_ à savoir ? Il le poussa et rétorqua :

« Pourquoi je te le dirais, d'abord ?

- Parce que j'ai le droit de connaître la vie de mon bébé voyons ! »

Kariya fit une grimace terrible. Quand Hiroto commençait à dire ça, il n'était pas près de s'en sortir.

« Dis-moi tout ! Son nom, son prénom, son âge, où elle habite, sa date de naissance, son dossier médical, ses projets d'avenir, si elle a des animaux ; tout !

- E-Eh ? C'est plus juste que tu veux savoir là, c'est carrément une audition ! s'exclama le bleuté. Puis qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, s'il a tout ça... » finit-il dans un murmure bas.

Il ne réalisa que trop tard son erreur. Un indice de dévoilé. Comment le roux faisait-il pour le faire parler à chaque fois ?

« ... Il ? Oh, alors tu y vas avec un ami ! Pardon pour les questions embarrassantes~

- T'as pas l'air si désolé que ça...

- Si ce n'est qu'un ami, tu pourrais bien me dire de qui il s'agit enfin ! »

_... Justement, le problème est là imbécile. _

« Je vais encore devoir jouer aux devinettes ? Ça me va, je finirai bien par trouver non ?

- Essaye toujours, t'as aucune chance. »

Masaki se mit une claque mentale pour la provocation. Si le roux disait le nom de Shindou – et il était quasiment impossible que le nom du capitaine de l'équipe ne vienne pas dans la liste – il se mettrait à rougir. Il en était certain.

« Hm... Voyons voir... Matsukaze ? Non, sinon tu aurais juste dit que tu y allais avec un « imbécile heureux » te connaissant. Nishizono est proche de Matsukaze, je pense qu'ils y seraient allés ensemble donc. Tsurugi ? ... Je l'imagine mal proposer une quelconque sortie à qui que ce soit, rit doucement l'adulte. Kageyama ? ... Non, je pense que dans ce cas, cela aurait été toi qui l'aurait invité. »

_Ne passe pas aux seconde-année, ne passe pas aux seconde-année, ne–_

« Peut-être Kirino ? »

_Zut._ Et en plus il avait en partie bon.

« Mais il me semblait qu'il ne t'appréciait pas vraiment. Alors... Shindou ? »

Masaki baissa la tête instantanément. Ses joues s'étaient embrasées en moins de temps qu'il n'en avait fallu à Hiroto pour dire le nom « tabou ». Il remercia au passage les Cieux, ainsi que toutes les divinités possibles et inimaginables qui pouvaient y vivre que le roux réfléchisse la tête relevée. Il avait donc approximativement trente secondes pour retrouver sa couleur normale. _Challenge __accepted._

« Oui, Kidou m'a dit beaucoup de bien sur lui. Ça ne m'étonnerait donc pas que ça soit lui. J'ai raison Masaki ? ... Masaki ? »

_Challenge __failed.__.._ Hiroto avait reporté son attention sur lui mais il sentait encore que ses joues étaient rouges. Il avait donc gardé la tête baissée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Il releva le visage de l'adolescent contre son gré. Il reconnut bien vite les rougeurs dont était victime Kariya. Il avait touché juste et avait même trouvé quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

« C'est donc bien Shindou qui t'a invité. Mais cette sortie a l'air de beaucoup te tenir à coeur. Tu sais, tu n'as pas à être gêné de quoi que ce soit avec moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines encore, hein ? tenta Kariya.

- Mais rien de plus que ce que ton visage me dit. Tu l'aimes ? »

Masaki s'étouffa. Au moins, on pouvait dire que c'était direct.

« J'ai visé juste on dirait. Il n'y a pas que quoi s'inquiéter tu sais ! S'il t'a invité pour une sortie, c'est qu'il t'apprécie, non ?

- Il y aura Kirino avec. Shindou m'a demandé si je voulais venir juste parce que j'étais le dernier dans les vestiaires avec eux ce jour-là... »

C'est malheureusement ce qu'il se disait. Après tout, pourquoi son capitaine l'inviterait sinon ? Pour essayer de calmer les choses entre Ranmaru et lui ? Il n'y en avait pourtant plus vraiment besoin. Le défenseur semblait supporter à présent ses moqueries, ça n'était même plus drôle.

« Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien ! Et que tu t'amuseras beaucoup. Ça te fera du bien, déclara Hiroto en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre. Tu as vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin de lâcher du leste !

- N'importe quoi ! »

Kariya lança un coussin sur l'adulte qui referma vite la porte en riant. L'adolescent alla récupérer son oreiller et se rassit sur son lit, serrant fort contre lui le coussin.

Il se sentait ridicule. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le comportement d'une jeune fille en fleur à qui son coup de coeur avait demandé si elle voulait bien venir avec lui quelque part. Bon, la situation était la même mais il n'était pas une jeune fille en fleur !

« Et puis, c'est pas comme s'il m'avait invité juste moi... J'ai juste été rajouté... A la base, il y allait avec Kirino... »

Il soupira. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il perdait sa confiance pour la journée qui allait arriver. Il n'était plus sûr qu'il allait s'amuser, même un peu.

Il alla se mettre en pyjama et éteignit la lumière avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

Le réveil le lendemain fut plutôt difficile. Il n'avait pas arrêté de gigoter durant son sommeil et avait eu trop chaud. Il avait fini par jeter la couverture par terre mais rien n'y avait fait. Alors quand Midorikawa vint le tirer du lit, sa réaction fut plutôt négative.

« Aller la marmotte ! Tu ne seras jamais prêt si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant.

- J'ai pas cours aujourd'hui, fiche-moi la paix... grogna-t-il.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas cours mais Hiroto m'a dit que tu sortais avec des amis. Alors dépêche-toi de te lever. »

Sortie... ? Quelle sortie ? ... _Oh._

« Pourquoi t'es pas venu me lever plus tôt ? »

Masaki bondit littéralement de son lit pour descendre prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner. Il remonta comme une flèche pour aller se doucher et s'habiller. Seulement, il fut bien plus rapide qu'il ne l'eut cru et fut prêt avec beaucoup trop d'avance.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prend, franchement ? »

Il s'assit sur son lit et ramena ses genoux à lui. Il était tout simplement ridicule ! Ça n'était qu'une sortie entre amis, n'est-ce pas ? Si le défenseur aux cheveux roses n'était pas là, il aurait peut-être pu comprendre qu'il s'agitait ainsi mais là... C'était n'importe quoi. Une réaction de fille ! Il se comportait vraiment comme une fille ! _Foutus sentiments..._ Il ne comprenait même pas vraiment d'où ils venaient. Tout ce qu'il savait – et qui lui avait permis de déduire qu'il aimait son capitaine – c'était qu'il rougissait dès qu'il pensait à lui et qu'il ne supportait pas de le voir parler avec Kirino. Ça n'était qu'une déduction mais à voir sa réaction pour la journée d'aujourd'hui, cela semblait tout à fait réel.

Il descendit quand Hiroto l'appela. Le roux avait décidé qu'il l'emmènerait, l'aquarium étant plutôt éloigné de l'orphelinat. S'il prenait le bus, il arriverait avec beaucoup de retard et à pied, n'en parlons pas. En voiture, il arriverait un tout petit peu en avance, mais pas suffisamment pour que cela paraisse dû à de l'impatience.

Ils arrivèrent au moment où les deux autres garçons arrivaient. Le réflexe de Masaki fut d'essayer de se faire tout petit : il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on le voit dans la voiture du président de la compagnie Kira. Il préférait ne pas être remarqué d'habitude mais avec une voiture pareille...

« Kariya ! »

Kirino lui fit signe et Masaki comprit qu'il avait été repéré. Hiroto rit doucement à voir la gêne de son protégé et lui dit d'y aller. Le bleuté grommela et sortit de la voiture. Il rejoignit les deux amis qui lui souriaient. Il tentait de calmer les battements fous de son coeur.

« Dis-donc Kariya, c'est une sacré voiture que ton–

- Je préviens tout de suite, cet idiot n'est pas mon père. Juste celui qui s'est proposé pour m'emmener. »

Les deux garçons rirent à entendre la façon dont le plus jeune tenait à faire comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son père. Kariya ne se vexa cependant pas, comprenant qu'ils ne faisaient pas cela méchamment.

« Prêt pour aller voir la monde sous-marin ? demanda Ranmaru.

- Ouais.

- Un peu plus d'enthousiasme voyons ! On t'a pas forcé à venir, rit-il.

- Youhou, j'ai hâte de voir tout un tas de poissons multicolores qu'on pourra jamais mettre dans nos assiettes parce qu'ils sont rares ! » ironisa Masaki.

Cela fit rire à nouveau les deux amis et cette fois, il se surprit à les accompagner. Shindou leur dit qu'ils feraient mieux d'y aller avant qu'il n'y ait une foule plus importante. Les trois garçons allèrent donc à la caisse. Le capitaine des Raimon donna les trois tickets et ils entrèrent.

L'intérieur de l'aquarium était frais. Un peu trop au goût de Kariya d'ailleurs. Il se frotta les bras pour essayer de se réchauffer.

« Ah, je vois que tu as froid Kariya, remarqua Takuto. C'est vrai qu'il fait un peu froid ici... Mais il va falloir s'habituer à la température, désolé. »

Masaki lui assura que ce n'était rien. Shindou lui sourit tout de même, compréhensif. Kariya rougit et détourna la tête. Il entendit Ranmaru rire discrètement. Il aurait compris ? Le bleuté paniqua. S'il avait vraiment compris, il le dirait à Takuto, il en était sûr. Et s'il lui disait... _Bah en fait ça m'éviterait le passage de la déclaration. Mais après je saurais pas quoi faire._

Il se tourna vers Kirino qui s'exclama peu après.

« Woah ! Regarde Shindou, ce poisson est beau ! C'est une carpe, non ?

- Oui, une carpe koi apparemment. »

Masaki grimaça. Il ne voyait pas ce que ces poissons avaient d'intéressant. Et il n'aimait pas se sentir à l'écart des deux. Takuto s'était rapproché de Ranmaru et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il aurait dû mal à faire semblant de s'intéresser à de vulgaires poissons.

Ils continuèrent à visiter, les deux plus âgés semblant s'émerveiller face à tous les poissons qu'ils voyaient. Kariya se sentit tout à coup plus mature que les deux réunis.

Il soupira et s'éloigna un peu d'eux. Il commençait à s'ennuyer et les deux seconde-année restaient collés l'un à l'autre. Il marchait sans regarder face à lui quand il arriva près d'un bassin. Il y avait des gens autour de lui qui s'extasiaient et poussaient des cris d'admiration. Il releva la tête. Et resta absorbé par ce qu'il vit. Des petits yeux terrifiants, une gueule énorme ; il resta subjugué par cette bête de deux tonnes qui lui faisait face, comme si elle l'observait. Ils restèrent lui et le requin face à lui comme ça pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Les visiteurs ne semblaient pas remarquer le contact visuel qu'avaient le garçon et l'animal et personne ne les dérangeait. Jusqu'à ce que Kirino et Shindou – inquiets de ne plus le trouver du regard – ne viennent le retrouver. Le requin s'agita quand l'autre défenseur posa sa main sur l'épaule du première-année. Il donna un coup dans la vitre qui fit reculer tous les visiteurs, ainsi que Shindou et Kirino. Kariya fronça les sourcils et se tourna. Si même les requins se mettaient à le comprendre, où allait le monde ?

Il rejoignit les deux garçons qui le regardaient, un peu choqué qu'il n'ait pas eu peur mais qui ne dirent rien. Ils continuèrent à regarder les différents bassins, Kariya commençant à porter un peu plus d'attention aux poissons. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il était désormais entre ses deux aînés.

« Et ça c'est un poisson clown ! devina Kariya. Je les pensais plus petits...

- Ah ? Pourtant c'est leur taille moyenne.

- Vraiment ? La télé les rétrécit alors...

- Peut-être. »

Il détourna le regard en voyant Takuto lui sourire. Il se rapprocha de l'autre défenseur pour aller l'embêter un peu.

« Alors, Kirino, tu trouves ton bonheur ?

- Haha. J'ai droit de trouver ces poissons beaux, non ?

- Oh, mais je ne dis pas le contraire voyons ! »

Ranmaru pouffa puis frotta la tête de son cadet, le décoiffant au passage. Kariya grogna mais ne le prit pas mal. Les deux garçons se chamaillèrent un moment avant que le brun ne vienne vers eux.

« Je reviens, je dois aller aux toilettes.

- Tu veux qu'on vienne ?

- Non, ça ira. Vous n'avez qu'à continuer sans moi, je vous rattraperai. »

Avec ça, il partit en direction des toilettes, laissant seuls les deux défenseurs. Masaki fut légèrement déçu de savoir qu'il allait devoir rester avec juste Ranmaru. Il aurait préféré que ce soit lui justement qui s'en aille pour le laisser avec Takuto. Cela aurait été l'occasion parfaite.

« Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

- De ? Ne pas vouloir de son chien-chien ?

- C'est pas le moment de blaguer. Même s'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'accompagne, il nous aurait dit de l'attendre.

- C'est si grave que ça qu'il veuille qu'on l'attende pas ?

- Si tu le connaissais depuis aussi longtemps que moi, tu le saurais. »

_Rrrh... Merci de me rappeler que je suis arrivé après._ pesta mentalement Masaki. Kirino sembla réfléchir un moment.

« ... Non...

- Quoi ?

- Je pense savoir pourquoi il a fait ça. Mais ça serait vraiment idiot...

- Et donc ?

- Il croit qu'en nous laissant, ça nous laisse une opportunité.

- Une opportunité pour qu– ... Nan, t'es pas sérieux ?

- Si. Je crois bien que Shindou veut qu'on puisse être tranquille tous les deux... »

Masaki le regarda avec des grands yeux. Shindou pensait qu'ils... Oh. Alors là, il ne s'y serait pas attendu. Mais alors pas du tout.

« Dans un sens, c'est plutôt amusant. Enfin, pas pour toi, je m'en doute.

- Qu-quoi ?

- Tu l'aimes non ? Ça se voit. Dès qu'il te parle, tu rougis ! rit Kirino. Il faut croire que les concernés ne remarquent jamais rien. Je pense qu'une partie de l'équipe l'a compris aussi. Mais pas lui on dirait !

- C-C'est n'importe quoi ! démentit Masaki.

- Roh, fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! Vous seriez mignons ensemble. Mais pour ça, il va déjà falloir faire comprendre à Shindou que nous deux, ça n'arrivera pas ! »

_Il vaut mieux oui..._ Le bleuté soupira. Évidemment, lui n'avait pas droit à ce que tout soit simple. Il fallait que le garçon qui lui plaise pense qu'il aimait son meilleur ami, bien sûr !

Ranmaru passa sa main devant ses yeux comme pour le réveiller. Il réalisa qu'il était resté un moment sans bouger.

« Tu comptes lui dire quand même ou pas ?

- D-De quoi ?

- Tu avais bien prévu de lui dire aujourd'hui, non ? Tu préfères lui dire même s'il pense ça ou tu préfères que j'essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a rien entre toi et moi ?

- E-Eh ? ... Je... Essaye de lui dire... ? »

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. D'un côté, s'il lui disait, rien ne promettait qu'il le croit, de l'autre... Si Kirino tentait de le convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, cela le conforterait dans l'idée contraire. Sauf si l'autre défenseur venait à parler des sentiments qu'il avait pour son capitaine. Mais dans ce cas, Masaki ignorait comment il allait réagir ensuite face à lui. Mais en même temps, si Ranmaru lui disait, il n'aurait plus à le faire lui-même et cela lui épargnerait des moments embarrassants. Tout comme cela pourrait lui en rajouter.

Kirino acquiesça et proposa qu'ils continuent comme Takuto leur avait demandé. Les deux se chamaillaient encore quand le brun revint. Il sourit en voyant cela.

« Hé Shindou, il t'en faut du temps pour aller aux toilettes ! taquina Ranmaru, bien que sachant la raison d'un tel retard.

- Désolé, je me suis perdu en revenant. »

Kirino lui assura que ce n'était rien. Il leva cependant les yeux au ciel quand Takuto eut le dos tourné. Kariya haussa un sourcil à l'autre défenseur. Qui lui tira la langue et rattrapa son meilleur ami.

« C'est ça, fous-toi de moi... » grogna-t-il.

La journée se termina à l'extérieur de l'aquarium. Ils s'achetèrent des glaces et s'assirent au bord d'une fontaine tout près.

« On s'est bien amusé ! déclara Kirino en s'étirant.

- C'est vrai. Et on a vu des poissons vraiment beaux, sourit Takuto.

- Tu dis ça mais tu en as loupé plus de la moitié. M'enfin... Il faudrait qu'on se refasse une sortie comme ça ! Une où tu ne disparais pas, si possible. »

Le brun s'excusa à nouveau d'avoir pris autant de temps pour revenir. Ranmaru leva les yeux au ciel. Il finit sa glace avant les deux autres. Il se leva et se mit face à eux, continuant à retracer les bons moments de la journée.

Ils restèrent ainsi à parler pendant une bonne heure avant que la décapotable rouge d'Hiroto ne soit en vue, faisant soupirer Masaki. A choisir, il aurait préféré rester encore. Ou ne pas avoir à rentrer dans une telle voiture.

« Merci pour la sortie. Je me suis bien amusé.

- T'en donnais pas vraiment l'impression, se moqua l'autre défenseur.

- J'espère qu'on pourra remettre ça. Je suis content que tu sois venu, Kariya.

- O-Ouais... Moi aussi... Je... Merci... ? »

Le bleuté se tourna rapidement vers la voiture, tentant misérablement de cacher son rougissement. Même s'il savait que Shindou pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Kirino, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre à coeur ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« A demain Kariya ! »

Les deux amis le saluèrent et Hiroto démarra, le sourire aux lèvres en observant son protégé la tête baissé, apparemment plus gêné que jamais. Il attendit un moment avant de le questionner sur la journée.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ?

- Oui, souffla Masaki, toujours aussi rouge.

- Je n'ai pas entendu ce que Shindou t'a dit mais ça te fait un bel effet dis-moi !

- N-N'importe quoi ! ... De toutes façons... »

Il murmura si bas la fin de sa phrase que le roux ne l'entendit pas.

« De toutes façons... ?

- De toutes façons il pense que Kirino est moi on s'aime. »

Il s'attendait à un rire de la part de l'adulte mais rien ne vint. Il regarda le paysage un moment avant de se tourner vers lui.

« C'est ridicule hein ?

- Ça ne l'est pas. C'est vrai que cette situation est plutôt... Saugrenue. Mais si t'attendais à ce que j'en ris, dommage, c'est raté. Figure-toi que j'ai déjà été dans le même genre de situation.

- Toi ? 'Me fais pas rire.

- Pourtant. Quand j'avais à peu près ton âge–

- Ça commence déjà mal.

- Haha~ Je disais... Quand j'avais à peu près ton âge, j'étais déjà très proche de Midorikawa.

- C'est moi où ça sonne comme le récit de parents pour raconter leur rencontre à leur enfants ?

- Arrête de m'interrompre tu veux, râla gentiment le roux. J'étais proche de Midorikawa mais aussi de Reina. Pendant une certaine période, juste au moment où j'avais réalisé que j'aimais Midorikawa, je me suis mis à passer plus de temps avec Reina.

- J'adore ta logique, ricana Masaki.

- Chut ou je raconte à tout le monde ce que je sais. ... Je préfère. Je passais plus de temps avec elle parce que je pouvais tout lui dire, elle adorait – et adore toujours d'ailleurs... - que je lui raconte comment je vivais mes sentiments. Midorikawa a cru qu'on sortait ensemble. Alors quand je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais, la situation a été... Plutôt comique. Mais je sais ce que ça fait de savoir que la personne qu'on aime croit qu'on aime quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ouais mais toi, Reina, c'était ta meilleure amie. Là, c'est son meilleur ami à lui. Donc il nous a laissé pour « aider » Kirino. Si Ryuuji vous laissait, c'était parce qu'il voyait pas pourquoi il ne vous laisserait pas, non ? Donc la situation est pas la même et donc tu peux pas savoir. »

Kariya savait que sa défense était vraiment faible et ne tenait pas la route. Mais il ne voulait pas se laisser espérer quoique ce soit. Si Shindou avait vraiment fait ça pour qu'ils puissent être tranquilles, alors cela voulait dire qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Sinon il n'aurait pas essayé de leur arranger le coup. Ou alors, il croyait tellement que les deux avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre qu'il laissait ses propres sentiments de côté pour le bonheur de son meilleur ami et de l'un de ses équipiers. Mais dans cette hypothèse, il y avait beaucoup trop d'espoir futile et sans doute vain au goût de Kariya. Parce que cela admettait que Takuto l'aime. Mais ça, il ne voulait pas y croire.

« Sinon, c'était intéressant ?

- De ? Ah, la visite. Bof. C'est que des poissons. Y en avait avec de jolies couleurs mais après... Le seul qui valait le coup était le requin. Qui a effrayé tout le monde en donnant un coup contre la vitre du bassin après n'avoir plus bougé pendant cinq minutes. C'était marrant de le regarder. »

Il regarda à nouveau le paysage. Il s'était bien amusé, mais pas vraiment grâce aux poissons. C'était surtout les chamailleries avec Kirino et les moments où son capitaine lui parlait à lui – et juste lui. Kirino s'était éloigné à un moment pour aller nourrir les poissons-chats. – qui lui avaient plu. Mais se dire que Takuto pensait qu'il aimait Ranmaru l'avait refroidi. Il n'avait pas osé essayer de lui parler de lui-même. C'était toujours le brun qui avait engagé la conversation. Il aurait voulu, pourtant, lui parler spontanément. Mais Shindou avait toujours ce sourire doux aux lèvres, comme s'il veillait sur lui...

« Masaki, tu es plus rouge que la voiture.

- E-EH ? C-C'est même pas vrai ! »

Pourtant, il sentait bien que ses joues étaient en feu. Mais sa fierté refusait de l'admettre.

La seule pensée du sourire de son aîné suffisait à le faire devenir écarlate. Mais pas d'une façon désagréable. Cette chaleur-ci, dans ses joues, le faisait se sentir bien, comme s'il était en sécurité. C'était agréable, reposant. Mais évidemment, Hiroto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tout gâcher !

* * *

Le lendemain, quand il arriva au collège, la première chose que fit Kariya fut de chercher les deux amis du regard. Il voulait savoir si l'autre défenseur avait mis au clair la situation. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, le capitaine de l'équipe de Raimon continuerait à croire qu'ils s'aimaient. S'il l'avait fait... Il lui avait peut-être dit. Dans ce cas, qu'allait faire le bleuté ?

_C'est vrai ça... S'il lui a dit... Shindou va me regarder bizarrement... Peut-être même m'ignorer... Dans ce cas... Ça sert à rien que je les cherche. Et ça sert à rien tout court en fait. Il va m'ignorer forcément s'il lui a dit. Et même s'il lui a pas dit. Parce qu'il pense que... Kirino et moi on s'aime... ... Comment je pourrais tomber amoureux d'un mec aussi efféminé ? Tout ceux qui pensent qu'il y a ce genre de relation entre lui et moi sont fous ! Même une fille voudrait pas de lui ! ... Shindou... le pense... Pourquoi ?Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'il s'est mis à penser ça ?Le fait que Kirino passe son temps à râler à cause de moi ? Le fait que je sois toujours collé à lui pour l'embêter ? ...C'est p't-être ça en fait... Je suis toujours collé à Kirino... C'est pas étonnant que tout le monde pense ça... Si j'étais resté avec Shindou... Est-ce que ça aurait été pareil... ?_

« Kariya ! »

Il releva la tête, peut-être un peu trop rapidement pour ne pas qu'on se doute qu'il avait oublié le monde qui l'entourait. Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi et Hikaru se tenaient face à lui, tous souriants.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

- On va avoir besoin de ton aide !

- H-Hein ? »

Hikaru l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à la suite des autres première-année. Ils foncèrent vers le bâtiment qui abritait le club de football et rejoignirent l'équipe presqu'au complet. Masaki nota avec une pointe de tristesse – et de jalousie, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre – que seuls manquaient à l'appel Kirino et Shindou.

Sangoku frappa un coup dans ses mains pour que tout le monde l'écoute.

« Bon, comme vous le savez sûrement tous, l'anniversaire de Shindou est dans une semaine. Pour l'occasion, Kirino voudrait qu'on organise un petit quelque chose pour lui tous ensemble. »

Kariya écarquilla les yeux. L'anniversaire de Shindou était dans une semaine ? Et tout le monde semblait au courant sauf lui. Ranmaru aurait pu lui dire la veille quand Takuto n'était pas là, franchement !

« On a déjà le lieu, puisqu'il y a un grand nombre de salles ici qui ne sont même pas utilisées. Ça sera plus pratique pour amener Shindou sans qu'il ne se doute de quoique ce soit. »

Une fête surprise alors ? Ça n'était pas sûr que tous arriveraient à tenir leur langue. Les connaissant, Tenma, Shinsuke et Hikaru seraient ceux qui avaient le plus de chances de vendre la mèche.

Le troisième-année s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux amis. Kirino semblait désolé et Masaki comprit qu'il avait essayé de les faire arriver le plus tard possible. Shindou, qui ne se doutait de rien, s'excusa pour leur retard. L'équipe lui dit que cela n'était rien.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine désormais depuis la « réunion » qui avait eu lieu à propos de l'anniversaire de leur capitaine. Kirino avait chargé Kariya d'office au poste de « distraction pour tenir Shindou éloigné le temps qu'on finisse deux-trois trucs ». Le bleuté avait cherché toute la semaine comment réussir à garder Takuto loin de la salle avant que la réponse ne lui saute aux yeux. Littéralement. Midorikawa était venu râler dans sa chambre parce qu'il avait encore laissé traîner son instrument.

Il pouvait demander à Shindou ce qu'il pensait de sa façon de jouer ! Cela le retiendrait suffisamment, non ? Bon, il n'était pas non plus aussi doué que son capitaine l'était au piano mais il se débrouillait assez bien. Il espérait juste ne pas se rater. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas jouer le morceau qu'il allait jouer devant Takuto. Il était un peu long, mais c'était tout pile le temps que lui avait demandé Kirino.

Alors il se tenait là, devant le portail du collège, avec son étui à la main. Plusieurs des élèves l'avaient regardé étrangement en passant et il savait qu'il rougissait.

Il vit Takuto et Ranmaru arriver et déglutit. Maintenant, il allait devoir convaincre Shindou de rester l'écouter tandis qu'ils étaient censés aller s'entraîner. Pas sûr qu'un capitaine comme le brun accepterait ça. Il avait prévu toute une argumentation pour le persuader mais... Si Takuto ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas.

« Kariya ! ... Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux roses en désignant l'étui.

- J-Je... Shindou, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'écouter jouer et me dire ce que tu en penses...

- Tu joues du violon ? »

Les deux semblaient surpris. Évidemment, Kariya n'avait jamais dit qu'il jouait d'un instrument. C'était donc compréhensible.

« Je serais ravi de t'écouter après l'entraînement, sourit Takuto.

- E-En fait, j'aurais besoin de ton avis tout de suite...

- Ah ? Ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre ?

- Non... Euh... Après l'entraînement, je dois tout de suite rentrer, on fête un anniversaire chez moi et j'ai promis que je jouerais quelque chose... Mais j'ai un doute à propos de comment je joue ce morceau.

- Hm... »

Shindou paraissait réfléchir à toute allure. Masaki comprenait. Mais il restait fier de son excuse. Il avait toujours été fier de sa capacité à inventer des mensonges qui tenaient la route à la vitesse de l'éclair. Mais là, il était d'autant plus fier qu'il avait réussi face à Shindou.

« C'est bon Shindou, je préviendrai les autres que vous aurez du retard.

- Bon, alors c'est bon Kariya. Allons-y.

- C-Cool ! »

Kirino partir en direction du bâtiment du club tandis que le brun et le bleuté se dirigèrent un peu plus loin à l'opposé. Kariya se mordit la lèvre et tenta de calmer les battements de son coeur. Il était seul avec Shindou. Et Shindou serait à son entière écoute le temps du morceau.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un endroit où il n'y avait personne. Masaki préférait qu'on ne le voit pas tout de suite jouer – parce qu'il savait que le son du violon attirerait des gens.

« J-Je suis pas non plus un virtuose alors t'attends pas à ce que ce soit parfait...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu es doué. »

Le défenseur rougit. Il posa l'étui par terre et sortit l'instrument et son archet. Il vérifia que le violon était correctement accordé et jeta un coup d'oeil à son aîné. Takuto s'était assis et le regardait faire, les yeux plutôt émerveillés. Notant son regard, le brun expliqua :

« Je n'ai jamais essayé le violon. Mais j'ai toujours été admiratif envers ceux qui savent en jouer. »

Masaki hocha la tête, signe qu'il comprenait. Il prit une inspiration et mis l'instrument en place. Il fit glisser deux ou trois fois l'archet pour s'assurer que tout était correct puis commença à jouer.

Finalement, il se souvenait parfaitement comment jouer ce morceau. Il se souvenait aussi la raison pour laquelle il le connaissait par coeur. C'était sa mère qui lui avait demandé un jour de lui jouer. Il avait alors commençait à l'apprendre par coeur, jusqu'à le connaître tellement bien qu'il pouvait le jouer les yeux fermés. En fait, il n'avait pas réessayé de le jouer depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'orphelinat. Ses parents l'avaient abandonné le jour où il comptait le faire écouter à sa mère. Cela l'avait dégoûté et il n'avait plus voulu le jouer. Il avait fini par oublier qu'il le connaissait. Et quand il avait cherché dans ses partitions, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'agissait de celui-là.

Il avait fermé les yeux à partir de la quatrième note, se laissant emporté par la mélodie. Il oublia Shindou, il oublia tout ce qui l'entourait. Ce sentiment quand il jouait lui avait manqué. Les dernières fois où il avait touché son violon, c'était lorsque les autres à l'orphelinat lui demandaient. Sinon il le fuyait plus qu'autre chose. Étant le seul du Sun Garden à savoir jouer d'un instrument aussi bien, il se sentait différent des autres – comme si sa passion pour le football ne suffisait pas.

Il fit glisser l'archet pour les dernières notes et attendit un court moment avant de baisser l'instrument et d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se trouva face à des visages tous plus enchantés les uns que les autres mais ne fit attention qu'à celui de son capitaine. Les gens tout autour applaudir mais là encore, il se fichait pas mal d'eux. Seuls comptaient Takuto et ses yeux brillants de plaisir.

« A-Alors ?

- C'était magnifique ! Je ne vois rien d'autre à dire, c'était vraiment splendide ! La personne pour qui tu joueras ça sera enchantée, j'en suis certain ! C'était vraiment... Superbe. On pouvait sentir que tu y mettais du coeur et ça ne l'a rendu que plus beau encore. »

Kariya rougit à nouveau, ravi d'entendre le brun lui faire de tels compliments. Mais son léger sourire disparut lorsqu'il nota la tristesse qui venait d'emplir les yeux de Shindou.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Huh ? Oh, rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- C'est pas « rien ». Dis-moi.

- C'est juste que... Tu vois, c'est mon anniversaire aussi aujourd'hui... »

Kariya faillit répondre qu'il le savait, mais se retint. Si le garçon aux yeux chocolat l'en informait, c'est qu'il pensait qu'il ne le savait pas. Dire qu'il était au courant ruinerait la surprise car il saurait alors qu'on lui en avait parlé.

« Mais personne ne me l'a souhaité. Enfin, si, mes parents évidemment. Mais Kirino ne l'a même pas mentionné une seule fois depuis ce matin...

- Oh. Eh bah... Joyeux anniversaire alors.

- Merci, fit tristement Takuto. Désolé, je dois te donner l'impression de quémander.

- Non, pas du tout ! Je sais que ce que ça fait d'avoir l'impression que tout le monde vous a oublié. Ça m'est déjà arrivé. Mais je suis sûr qu'il s'en souviendra !

- J'espère. »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Kariya s'assit aux côtés de Shindou. Celui-ci semblait avoir oublié l'entraînement et le bleuté se dit que c'était tant mieux. Kirino lui avait dit qu'il viendrait les chercher quand tout serait prêt, or il n'était pas encore revenu.

« Au fait Kariya...

- Hm ?

- Désolé.

- Pour ?

- Je suppose que Kirino t'a dit la semaine dernière ce que j'avais cru...

- ... Oh. A propos de lui et moi ?

- Oui. Je dois avouer que c'était stupide de ma part de tirer des conclusions si hâtives. J'aurais dû demander à Kirino au moins.

- Bah, la plupart des gens pensent ça de toutes manières... Il me semble que certains nous appellent le couple « Je t'aime, moi non plus » alors bon...

- Il faut dire que ça vous conviendrait plutôt bien ! rit Shindou.

- C'même pas vrai ! »

Masaki fit mine de bouder mais entendre le brun rire le fit rire à son tour. Il pensa qu'il pouvait lui dire maintenant. Après tout, ils étaient à nouveau seuls, le sujet des couples avait été abordé... C'était même le moment parfait pour le lui dire.

« Shindou... Je...

- Shindou ! Kariya ! »

Masaki maudit Kirino pour les trente prochaines générations. Cet imbécile venait de tout gâcher. Là c'est lui qui aurait dû lui laisser du temps !

« J'avais complètement oublié l'entraînement ! Allons-y Kariya ! »

Shindou se releva et aida Masaki à en faire de même. Le temps que le bleuté range son archet et son violon, l'autre défenseur les avait rejoint.

« Les autres commençaient à s'inquiéter, alors je suis venu vous chercher. Venez avant que ce ne soit la fin de l'entraînement. »

Il fit un sourire un peu gêné à Kariya en voyant son regard noir lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il aurait dû arriver un peu plus tard. Il s'excusa du regard. Ils partirent ensuite en direction du bâtiment du club.

Jusque là, Shindou ne trouvait rien de bizarre, semblait-il. Du moins, il ne posait pas de question et la seule chose qui semblait le déranger était le fait qu'ils arrivent autant en retard.

Kirino s'arrêta cependant devant une autre salle que celle où toute l'équipe se réunissait d'habitude.

« Kirino ? La salle est là-bas.

- Je sais, mais viens. Je dois prendre quelque chose ici. »

Shindou le regarda avec surprise mais le suivit tout de même. Quand il entra, toute l'équipe cria :

« Joyeux anniversaire Shindou ! »

Le brun resta bouche bée. Il regarda Kirino qui lui fit un grand sourire. Il baissa la tête et commença à rire. Quand il releva la tête, il avait des larmes aux yeux mais son sourire égalait celui de son meilleur ami.

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu n'as rien dit depuis ce matin ?

- Oui. Désolé, vraiment. C'était dur de ne pas faire comme chaque année et de te sauter dessus pour te le souhaiter ! confia le défenseur.

- J'en suis certain. »

Tout le monde rit à l'échange. Shindou les remercia tous et la fête commença vraiment.

Ils s'amusèrent pendant plus de quatre heures avant que certains ne doivent rentrer. Ne restèrent plus que les trois amis, Tenma, Kyousuke, Nishiki, Aoi et Midori.

« Encore merci pour tout ça, répéta pour la énième fois Takuto.

- Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, c'est normal ! »

Le brun acquiesça en souriant. Tenma vint face à lui et commença à lui souhaiter à nouveau un bon anniversaire. Ranmaru alla rejoindre pendant ce temps là Kariya qui s'était éloigné du groupe restant.

« Hé, Kariya.

- Hm ? Oh, c'est toi.

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je vous ai dérangé apparemment.

- Nan, tu crois ? ... J'allais lui dire...

- Oh... Désolé, vraiment. Si j'avais su, je ne serais pas venu tout de suite.

- Bah, tu pouvais pas savoir. Je savais pas non plus que j'allais vouloir lui dire là. »

Kirino s'excusa quand même encore une fois, excuse à laquelle Kariya répondit par un roulement d'yeux. Ce n'était pas comme si l'on pouvait y faire quelque chose maintenant.

Ranmaru se tourna vers Shindou qui vint vers eux. Celui-ci lui fit signe de les laisser mais Masaki ne le vit pas.

« Kariya ?

- Sh-Shindou ? »

_Et voilà... Je rougis encore... J'vais finir par rester rouge à force._

« Je voulais te remercier pour le morceau que tu as joué. Puisque, je suppose qu'au final, ça n'était que pour me tenir éloigné, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais...

- Je considère ça un peu comme un cadeau de ta part, c'était vraiment beau et c'est à moi que tu l'as joué alors... Enfin, merci beaucoup, Kariya. »

Si l'on pouvait être plus rouge que Masaki ne l'était à ce moment précis, il fallait s'inquiéter. Car le visage du première-année avait pris une jolie couleur cramoisie et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir formuler une phrase correcte. Shindou continua toutefois sans rien dire par rapport à ses rougeurs.

« Si tu veux, on pourrait jouer de temps en temps ensemble. Tu viendrais chez moi avec ton violon et on pourrait faire des duos.

- J-Je suis pas sûr que je–

- Tu joues très bien, alors je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu n'as pas le niveau pour jouer avec moi. Au pire, ce qu'il faudra que tu apprennes, c'est jouer avec quelqu'un mais ça, tu ne pourras le faire que si tu acceptes de le faire.

- ... J-Je... C'est d'accord. Je... Je serais ravi de pouvoir jouer avec toi... »

_Si j'étais une adolescente en fleur, je prendrais ça pour une déclaration. Mais c'est pas le cas. Donc pourquoi je rougis comme ça ?_

« Kariya... Je–

- Hé Shindou, tu as pensé à... Euh... Je dérange ? devina Kirino en voyant le regard meurtrier de son meilleur ami. Décidément aujourd'hui j'aurais fait que ça.

- Comment ça ? » l'interrogea le brun.

Kariya sentit que l'autre défenseur allait tout simplement tout dire à son meilleur ami. Il baissa la tête, prêt à affronter un rejet.

« Bon, je crois que je vais le dire, puisque sinon, vous trouverez jamais de moment pour le faire. Alors comme ça, ça sera réglé ! Shindou, quand je suis arrivé tout à l'heure, Kariya s'apprêtait à te dire qu'il t'aime ; Kariya, Shindou s'apprêtait à en faire de même à l'instant~ »

Il y eut un gros silence entre les trois. Kirino se taisait car il savait que la parole n'était plus à lui et Takuto et Masaki se taisaient parce qu'ils ne savaient juste pas quoi dire. Que la chose soit révélée comme ça était assez... Spécial. Et aucun des deux ne savait réellement quoi faire. Pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

« Si vous ne faîtes rien, il ne se passera rien, vous savez ? »

Kariya jeta un regard noir à Ranmaru qui lui répondit avec un grand sourire. Puis il osa un regard vers son capitaine qui regardait dans le vide en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Celui-ci releva les yeux vers lui et ils se fixèrent un moment.

« Kariya... C'est vrai ?

- ... O-ouais... C'est aussi pour ça que... Que Kirino est moi, c'est juste pas possible quoi.

- Alors je m'étais vraiment trompé sur toute la ligne... Désolé si ça t'a fait du mal...

- Bah... Je suppose que maintenant c'est oublié, nan ? Je veux dire... Si... Tu... M'aimes et moi aussi... C'est bon ? »

Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué de le dire ? Même indirectement. Juste dire que tout était bien parce qu'ils s'aimaient mutuellement était dur à dire sans bégayer.

« Tout ça ne vaut pas une scène de film à l'eau de rose dîtes-moi, taquina Kirino.

- T-Tais-toi toi ! râla Masaki.

- Aller~ Embrassez-vous au moins ! »

Kariya ne perdit toujours pas sa belle couleur écarlate. Et la demande du garçon aux yeux bleus ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Et le petit rire de son capitaine non plus. Ni ses mains qui s'avançaient vers son visage. Ni le fait qu'elles se posent sur ses joues en feu. Ni le fait qu'il rapproche son visage du sien. Ni le fait qu'il lui sourit ainsi. Ni le fait qu'il l'embrasse comme l'avait voulu l'autre garçon.

_... Oh. My. God._

« Hé beh, tu fais pas semblant Shindou, dis-moi ! rit Kirino.

- C'est bien toi qui voulais un baiser, non ? Alors ne te plains pas s'il est réel. » sourit Takuto quand il cassa le baiser.

Masaki ne savait juste plus quoi dire, quoi faire, ni même quoi penser. Son cerveau avait légèrement tout stoppé au contact des lèvres tièdes de l'autre. Il reprit ses esprits en voyant la main de son petit ami – il pouvait le dire non ? Il l'avait embrassé, il savait qu'il l'aimait... Ils sortaient ensemble non ? – faire des aller-retours devant ses yeux.

« Ça va ? S'enquit Takuto.

- Ou-ouais... Juste... Un peu...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, fit doucement le brun en attrapant sa main et le tirant vers lui. Je t'aime. »

Le pianiste déposa un baiser sur son front. Kariya souffla sa réponse plutôt bas mais suffisamment fort pour que l'autre l'entende.

« ... Je t'aime aussi. »


End file.
